1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to location selection systems and methods for performing a process within a manufacturing facility.
2. Background
Planning for the assembly of a vehicle within a manufacturing facility may involve identifying a location to perform a process within the manufacturing facility. Tool availability may influence the location selected to perform the process. Current methods of selecting a location include selecting a location based on an individual's knowledge of the manufacturing facility. Such methods may be time consuming and inefficient because of the number of tools needed to assemble a vehicle and the individual's potentially limited knowledge of the tools and their location within the manufacturing facility.